Operation Mistletoe
by shadowglove
Summary: When Paul imprinted on Emmett it started the integration of the Rez pack with the Cullen coven. Now Alice, who wants Jacob and Edward to stop bickering with each other and actually get together, is desperate enough to throw a Christmas party... in July. Jacob/Edward, Paul/Emmett, Leah/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie, Seth


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**This oneshot is a part of my Slash Requested Table. This particular request was made by yenny2206. (Sorry it took so long to write, hon!)**

**The request: Edward/Jacob - Mistletoe/Our Family.**

**WARNING: SLASH/FEMSLASH (UN-CANON) PAIRINGS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>." Rosalie Hale placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the thing in question. "WHOSE idea was it for there to be mistletoe?"

"Oh come on Rose, mistletoe is _traditional_," Bella cajoled. "It wouldn't be right not to have some hanging around."

"It's not even really _Christmas_!" Rosalie hissed.

"Don't be a party pooper, Rose," Jasper laughed. "Everyone agreed that this would be fun to do."

"It's a bonding thing," Alice agreed. "Operation Mistletoe will be a success."

Rosalie glared at her. "I wont stand for mistletoe. What if one of us gets caught under it? It was created so that guys could force girls to kiss them."

"Don't worry, Rosalie, no one wants to kiss you," Paul declared innocently where Alice had him and Seth stringing up popcorn.

Rosalie glared at him. "Bite me, Scooby."

Paul smirked. "What would _Emmett_ say if he knew you were propositioning me right in front of all his family?"

Alice, seated upon Jasper's lap, smiled as she watched the incredibly family-like atmosphere in the Cullen house. Who would've thought that Paul imprinting on Emmett would end up with the wolves and the vampires coming together like this? They'd been sworn enemies for as long as their species had existed, and yet one unexpected situation had led to alliances and peace. Their friendship with Bella from school had added the human dynamic to it as well., and through Bella they'd also made friends with her imprinter. It was such a beautiful situation, and she knew that it was far from over.

"Bella, leave her to bahumbug on her own." Leah appeared at Bella's side, her arms around the girl from behind as she rested her chin against Bella's shoulder. "Rosalie is just worried that since she and Edward are the only ones around without a mate, they'll be forced to kiss."

Rosalie bristled at that. "I'd sooner kiss _Seth_ than Edward, thank you very much."

From where he sat on the floor, Seth perked up at that. "Don't worry, Rosalie, if push comes to shove, I'll kiss you good."

The expression on Rosalie's face was both horror and amusement. She, like everyone else, had a huge soft spot for the youngest werewolf - despite how reluctant her soft spot was.

"Talking about _Edward,_" Bella cleared her throat. "I, uh, well, I invited someone over for Christmas dinner."

"When she says _someone_, she actually means _Jacob_." Leah looked evil as she grinned. "In fact, she bribed him to come. It was hysterical. She has him by the balls."

"Not literally," Bella hurried to assure.

Leah snorted. "It _better_ not be literally."

Bella blushed darkly.

"She really didn't _bribe_ him or anything," Seth muttered as he continued stringing popcorn. "I mean, he comes over with me and Paul all the time."

"Despite the fact that Edward freaks him out," Paul snorted.

"What says future romance like one of the partners freaking the other out?" Rosalie snarked.

Alice rolled her eyes and let them all say what they want. _They_ weren't the ones who could see the future.

Jasper, bless him, felt her evil anticipating glee, and merely shook his head, expression amused.

* * *

><p>Jacob had never thought he'd ever tolerate a leech, much less be friendly with one - especially not friendly enough to go to a non-christmas 'Christmas dinner' with them - but here he was, at the Cullen's. This was all Paul's fault. Why couldn't he have imprinted on someone nice and human? Jacob didn't even care that Paul had imprinted on a guy. Sure, Emmett was nice enough, but he was a <em>bloodsucker<em>. That made their whole "serve and protect" thing really complicated given the fact that they were supposed to hunt vampires - and yet whomever a wolf imprinted on couldn't be touched - it was their most sacred rule. So what would've happened if Emmett hadn't been "vegetarian"? It just made Jacob uneasy. It was also the reason why…

The door flung open and Edward Cullen stood on the other side.

Great. Just great. Why was it that the reason he was always so on edge was _always_ the one who opened the door whenever he was about to knock? Cullen could read his mind! He had to get how much that invasion weirded Jacob out!

"Hey Jacob, everyone was wondering if you were coming." Edward closed the door behind him and smiled. "Come on in, Rosalie, Bella and Leah went out to buy some more things that apparently we're missing for this event to be Alice Approved."

Jacob eyed the vampire and followed, his hands in his leather jacket.

"How was school?" Edward would never let silence fall between them.

"Fine." Jacob sent him a sideway glance. "You?"

Edward smiled. "It was interesting. Emmett got hit on by one of Bella's friends, and when he explained that he had a boyfriend - well - her expression is one I will remember for a long time." He smirked. "And then one of Bella's friends, who is quite in love with her, asked her out and she had to explain that she had a _girlfriend_. I heard a couple of the students worrying that there was a pandemic of gayness flooding the school."

Despite his best attempts Jacob couldn't keep his lips from twitching, or stop himself from snorting in amusement. In the rez, at least amongst the werewolves, homosexuality wasn't that big of deal. It wasn't as if they needed to give birth to make sure werewolves continued. As long as there was a Quileute alive, and as long as there were vampires, tribesmen would turn. Plus, for the pack, the imprint was sacred. Whoever was imprinted on, no matter the sex, was respected and accepted by the pack. So, what had caused a stir wasn't the fact that Paul had imprinted on a guy (Leah _had_ imprinted on Bella a little time before) but the fact that Emmett was a _vampire_. Still, even then everyone had found a way to respect and accept it.

"Emmett got _what_?" Paul called from within.

Edward flinched, as if only now remembering that Emmett's imprinter was in the house.

Jacob snickered, amused to see Edward in trouble. When Emmett found out what his brother had let slip things were going to get _epic_.

"Your worry about my safety is _touching_," Edward mumbled.

"He got _hit_ on?" Paul stuck his head out of the room, eyes narrowed. "By who?"

Edward flinched harder. "Just some girl."

"Some _girl_?" Paul glared. "Oh, he's dead."

"He didn't flirt back!" Edward's eyes widened as Paul stormed passed them out of the house. "I'm _so dead_."

Jacob chuckled.

Edward gave him a dark glare. "Seriously? Have some compassion! Emmett told me to make sure Paul didn't find out!"

Alice stuck her head out and smiled brightly. "Jacob!"

Jacob smiled genuinely. This petite, fay-like creature was the _only_ vampire he genuinely liked and forgot was a bloodsucker.

Edward frowned.

"Jasper and Seth are out picking some more decorations so this looks _just right_." Alice grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him into the room, which, to Jacob, looked like the most christmassy thing he'd ever seen - and it was _July_. He still didn't get this whole thing. All he knew was that Bella had told him that he needed to prove himself a good pack member to Paul by being there and showing he cared enough to get to know Emmett, his family, and their weird customs.

"You and Edward can pick up the popcorn stringing, since its both your faults that Paul left to hunt Emmett down." She looked up when her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Rose." She frowned. "What do you mean you can't find any? They're there." She glared. "Don't buy anything! I'm on my way!" Hanging up she turned to Edward and Jacob. "I'll be right back. There's an emergency." With that she was gone, and in a second the sound of her car speeding away could be heard.

Jacob cleared his throat and looked around. "Where are Carlisle and Esme? I haven't said hello."

"They're in Port Angeles, but they'll be back by the time everything begins." Edward sat and began to string the popcorn.

Oh. So they were alone? In this big house? Together?

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you afraid to be alone with me?"

Jacob glared at him and sat down, beginning to string the half-finished popcorn stubbornly. "You _wish_, bloodsucker."

"Yeah, I do," Edward muttered.

Jacob sent him a sideways glance. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Edward strung the popcorn, eyes on his work.

"I thought we were supposed to be cultivating an alliance," Jacob muttered. "Why would you _want_ me to be afraid of you?"

"Not afraid of _me_." Edward rolled his eyes. "Afraid of being _alone_ with me."

Jacob put down the string. "_Why_?"

"_Really_?" Edward glared at him. "Look up."

Jacob looked up and his eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Why do you think Alice brought us both here and sat us down _right under_ that?" Edward spoke as if to an utter idiot.

Jacob stared up at the small sprig of mistletoe for a second, contemplating the question Edward had posed, and then he went still and turned to look at the vampire. He went red all over. "I am _not_ kissing you!"

A muscle ticked in Edward's cheek. "Do you think _I_ want to kiss _you_?"

"YES!" Jacob snapped. "I think you want to kiss me _a lot_!"

"_Someone_ is projecting _his own_ desires onto me." Edward glared at him. "I don't want to kiss you."

"_Please_. It's obvious. So obvious our families have tried to give you an easy open because they knew I'd never kiss you any other way."

Edward scoffed and ignored Jacob as he continued to string the popcorn.

Jacob followed suit, infuriated that the vampire would say that _he_ wanted to kiss him! As if! Jacob wasn't into necrophilia!

"You are pushing it, dog." Edward's voice was low.

"Stay out of my mind." Jacob glared at him.

"I would if you didn't _scream_ everything that you thought."

"I don't _scream_ my thoughts."

"It's like you have a megaphone." Edward rolled his eyes. "It's like you desperately _want_ me to hear everything you think."

Jacob's lips parted. "Why would I _want_ you to invade my thoughts?"

"Why _do_ you want me to invade your thoughts?" Edward questioned.

"_I don't_!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me that <em>some girl<em> hit on you," Paul muttered as they hung back from the group all gathered around the small monitor, spying on Edward and Jacob as they vented their unresolved sexual tension.

"Because Jessica Stanley has hit on Edward, Jasper, _and_ Alice. The only one she hadn't hit on is Rosalie, and I'm just _waiting_ for it to happen." Emmett was going to kill Edward for telling Paul about what had happened with Jessica. Emmett had just wanted to forget about it, but no, he'd had to open his big mouth and now Emmett's imprinter was being all growly. Not that Emmett didn't like it when Paul got growly - but just not in this sort of situation.

"I'm going to visit you in school, let her know you're my bitch."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I am _not_ your 'bitch'. You're _my_ bitch."

Paul snorted.

Leah turned around and shushed them, loudly.

* * *

><p>Jacob finished his second string of popcorn when he couldn't take it anymore. "We should take it down."<p>

"Take what down?" Edward looked up from the string he was about to finish. "You mean the mistletoe?"

"Yeah." Jacob cleared his throat. "It's watching us."

The vampire blinked and lowered his string of popcorn. "The mistletoe is watching us."

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I mean." Jacob felt his face flush in embarrassment.

"You're really bothered by it." Edward tilted his head as he examined Jacob. "Why?"

"Because it's _there_." Jacob pointed up towards the spring of green with its red ribbon.

"Yeah, that clears _everything_," Edward monotoned.

He was going to _punch_ the vampire.

Edward snorted. "As if you're fast enough."

Taking in a deep breath, telling himself not to let the bloodsucker get to him, like _always_, Jacob tried once more. "This is all Paul's fault."

"How is the mistletoe Paul's fault?" Edward wanted to know. "I'm almost sure Alice was the one behind it."

The vampire was being purposely obtuse and they both knew it. Despite it all, Jacob felt his lips twitching into a reluctant smile. He was supposed to be annoyed here! Not amused! The vampire was _not_ amusing!

Edward grinned.

Damn it! He needed to stop _thinking_, somehow! At least while the vampire was around!

Edward merely chuckled. "Yeah, you're doing a great job at that."

"I deeply dislike you," Jacob let him know conversationally.

"I deeply doubt that," Edward replied just as casually.

Jacob looked up at the mistletoe and growled his annoyance at it.

Edward slid a peek in his direction and chuckled.

* * *

><p>"We might have to go into phase two of Operation Mistletoe," Alice sighed.<p>

"If you think I'm going to do more than just watch, you're kidding yourself," Rosalie snorted.

Seth pouted. "But if we don't do something those two might _never_ get together, and even _I_ am getting annoyed with how they dance around each other!"

Rosalie merely patted Seth's head.

Seth pouted darker.

"Why don't we recreate what happened with Paul and Emmett?" Bella wanted to know.

"_Bella_!" Emmett laughed. "You're mind has gotten _really_ x rated!"

She blushed darkly.

"You, leave my girl alone." Leah glared at Emmett before she turned to Alice. "You've got to be able to See something that is helpful. I can't take those two bitching all the time."

"Bella might be onto something though." Paul stepped forwards. "Jasper, you could make them super horny and then they won't be able to deny anything any longer."

Jasper paled even more than usual.

"You, leave my guy alone." Alice was highly amused. "And anyway, I don't think we're going to need Jasper's services."

Jasper let out a relieved breath. "_That was too close for comfort._"

* * *

><p>Once again, it was Jacob who stopped doing what he was supposed to be doing. "Why do you want to kiss me?"<p>

Edward was apparently caught unaware because he nearly choked on his saliva. "_What_?"

This had gone on long enough. Jacob couldn't skirt this issue anymore. That wasn't his nature. "Why. Do. You. Want. To. Kiss. Me?"

"Why do _you_ want to kiss _me_?" Edward countered.

"I never said I did." Jacob cleared his throat. "But if I did it, if I kissed you, would you stop being so weird?"

Edward looked a mixture of confused and amused. "How am I weird?"

"_Really_?" Jacob couldn't believe he'd just asked that.

"Yeah." Edward put down his stuff. "_Really_."

"You stare at me."

"You stare at me too."

Jacob cleared his throat. "You antagonize me at every turn."

"You don't exactly try to get along either," Edward pointed out.

Jacob opened his mouth and then closed it and glared at him. "You're constantly listening to my thoughts."

"You're constantly sniffing at me."

Jacob froze. "I don't—."

"_You do,_" Edward assured him.

"Yeah, well, you stink." Jacob blushed darkly and hated himself for it.

"So do you, but you don't see _me_ sniffing at _you_."

Jacob folded his arms over his chest.

Edward merely smiled.

The werewolf huffed and didn't give the vampire time to read his mind. He reached out, grabbed Edward by his stupid, expensive sweater, and pulled him in. The moment their lips touched heat exploded within Jacob. Explosions happened behind his eyes as Edward opened his mouth to the kiss with a little groan, and it was all Jacob needed to push forwards, taking the kiss deeper as he pulled the vampire closer. The world seemed to spin around them dizzyingly, but as long as he gripped Edward tightly he was anchored down, he was safe. Why exactly had he waited this long to give in and actually give the vampire what he wanted? What they'd _both_ wanted? If he'd known it would be this amazing he wouldn't have fought this all this time - no matter what it might mean to the pack.

Suddenly Edward pulled away, his eyes wide, his lips curved in a shocked smile. "You _imprinted _on me the first time you saw me?"

Jacob groaned and ran a hand down his face. He'd apparently let his guard down during that kiss and had his mind had spilled the beans.

Edward laughed. "Why didn't you just tell—?"

Unable, and unwilling to talk right now, Jacob merely pulled the vampire close and motioned up above them at the mistletoe before he was kissing him again.

Edward chuckled into the kiss as he smoothly straddled Jacob's lap, his hands in the werewolf's hair.

Wrapping his arms around Edward tightly and pinning him to his body, Jacob took the kiss deeper. Right before he lost himself to instinct, the werewolf realized that somewhere out there, Alice Cullen knew what was happening right now, and was probably congratulating herself on a job well done.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
